


You are my little brother!

by BrokenPromise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenPromise/pseuds/BrokenPromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke  loves his big brother, and his big brother loves him. They've always been really close, but when Itachi finds out Sasuke has been hanging around Naruto, Sasuke faces some serious throat  punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my little brother!

"Big brother, I'm home!" The raven haired boy said as he came in the door bursting with excitement. "Welcome home, little brother! How was school?" Itachi said. He was sitting on the couch watching tv. "It was great! I learned alot of new stuff." Sasuke said. "That's good. I'm glad little brother. Mother & Father went out for a little trip. They said they will be back in 3 days so I'm gonna be in charge of you." Itachi said, as he was staring at Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke always loved his big brother, so he didn't have a problem with Itachi taking care of him. "Alright then!" Sasuke replied as he sat his bookbag down and went to hug his big brother. "Huh? what was that for?" Itachi stared at the raven with big widened eyes. "I just wanted to give you a hug. We haven't been spending much time together lately." said Sasuke cuddling into his big brother's chest. " "I see." Itachi smiled, as he watched his little brother hug him. "Well, I kinda agree with you on that. I've been really busy with Anbu Black Ops stuff. I'm sorry Sasuke." He ruffled his hair. "It's okay, I'm just glad we can spend some time together now." Sasuke said, as they both smiled. "Do you want anything to eat Sasuke?" The older brother asked the little brother. " "No, thank you. I just wanna keep hugging you." Sasuke said smiling. Itachi was staring at his little brother wondering why he was so eager to spend time with him. He knew that they haven't been bonding lately, but still he was a little bit confused. "Okay, Sasuke we can just lay here and watch tv." "Yay!" Said a happy Sasuke. Soon Sasuke had fell asleep. Sasuke was laying on itachi's chest, smiling. Itachi tried to fall asleep as well, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off his adorable little brother. He gently wrapped his arms around the raven, watching him sleep. After a while, Itachi fell asleep himself. Still his arms were wrapped around the little raven. He was sleeping so peacefully and Itachi didn't want to wake him. They were asleep together for 10 hours. "Nngh- B-big brother?" Sasuke said in a yawny type voice. Itachi was asleep. Sasuke really didn't want to wake him, but he had to go to school. The little raven was afraid to wake his elder, but he knew he couldn't miss a day out of school. Especially since he had a test. Sasuke gently shaked Itachi, and suprisingly that was enough to wake him up. " Huh?..OH SASUKE YOU HAVE TO GO SCHOOL, SHIT. DO YOU WANT BREAKFAST?" Itachi said nervously as he kissed his little brother on the forehead. "S-sorry to wake you big brother. G-goodmorning!" Sasuke blushed when his big brother kissed his forehead. Sasuke quickly got dressed, and ran out the door. "Have a good day!" Itachi said. "Geez, Sasuke was in such a hurry. I wonder why. It's just school." "I-Is he walking with that fox beast Naruto? I told him about that. He's gonna get it when he gets home." Itachi in rage. Sasuke walked to the academy with Naruto everyday, but he wouldn't want Itachi to know because he knows Itachi's possessive side. He's always been possessive of his little brother. "So, why don't you want your big brother to know about us walking together, Sasuke?" said Naruto. "..Well, he gets really jealous when he's see's me around other guys. I don't know why he's like this, he's just always been." Naruto & Sasuke arrived at the academy and sat down for instruction.

 

8 hours have passed. Sasuke said goodbye to his friends, and was walking home. When he arrived home, he walked into the door. "Big brother, I'm h-" Sasuke paused. His big brother look very angry. Sasuke knew what was coming. He tried to run to his room. "Not so fast!" Itachi jerked Sasuke's shirt before he could even step on the second step. Sasuke could feel the fear in his big brother's eyes. "What did I tell you about hanging around him?" Itachi said looking into Sasuke's eyes. "I-I'm sorry big brother but he's my friend." Sasuke said frightened. Suddenly, Itached grabbed his little raven haired brother to his room, and slammed the door shut. "YOU'RE MINE, YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HANG AROUND ANYBODY ELSE BUT ME." "Y-yes big brother, I-I understand.." Sasuke didn't know what was going to happen next. "On your knees. now." Itachi ordered, and Sasuke obeyed his older brother. "Undress me." Itachi said, Sasuke still shivering in fear. But, again, Sasuke did what his big brother told him and stripped him. Itachi grabbed his hair. "It's time for you to learn who you belong to." Itachi said in a angry voice, making Sasuke blush. "Suck me off." demanded Itachi. Sasuke has never done this before, nor has he ever seen his big brother like this. "But big b-" Itachi shoved his dick into Sasuke's mouth making him gag, relentlessly fucking his throat. "You belong to me, not anyone else. ESPECIALLY not that fucking fox demon." Itachi pushed sasuke's head down making him choke over and over again slobbing with his saliva and and making all kinds of spit bubbles on his big big brothers dick. Itachi grabbed his little brother's hair roughly, making him whimp, and pulling his head back up. "I c-can't breathe..big brother.." Sasuke said trying to catch his breathe. "SHUT UP!" Itachi slapped his little brother. "Who do you belong to Sasuke? "Y-you." Itachi slapped him again. "Nope, try again." Itachi said. "M-master?" Sasuke said confusingly. "Yes, Master. You belong to me. I own you." "Yes Master, I understand.." Sasuke said. "Have you learned your lesson?" Itachi asked. "Y-yes I have Master.." Sasuke said begging his big brother. " I better not see you hanging around him anymore, understand?" "I understand." said Sasuke.

 

 

 

 

 

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER. 8D


End file.
